Frozen tears that never dry
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: Her name is Tyro. Who is she? She died once. And was brought back….as an apprentice to a dark force. Her mission: Seduce the bladebreakers…then kill them.
1. YO PEEPSER OCs needed!

_Her name is Tyro. Who is she? She died once. And was brought back….as an apprentice to a dark force. Her mission: Seduce the bladebreakers…then kill them._

**Rated T for teens.**

Name: Tyro

Age: 15

Appearance: long baby blue hair to her shoulders, and deep crimson eyes. They change due to her emotions. (see color-emotion chart on bottom)

Race: demon/human

Bio: she has an emotional bubble around her, she likes her space and only likes to fight, kill, and work for her master. But she must bring out her old, human self due to a mission she was given. Her real self, is sweet…bubbly…and protective. She is very headstrong.

Past: she died when she was 13. She was run over by a truck. But…a man brought her back by mixing her DNA with a bat. She grew to serve him, and listen to only him. She is the strongest blader and person…period…ever…in the abbey.

Blade appearance: crimson, and black on the edge surrounding it.

Bit beast appearance: A wolf with bat wings, and has rainbow fur. Black wings, though…and crimson eyes.

Bit beast name: Bat Fang

Special attack: Rainbow tsunami

**Okies, I need you guys to send me some of your OCs! I will pick 3. They are Tyro's friends who were also mixed with an animal and brought back after they dies. They each come later, though. Thank you! Here is wat u need…**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Race:

Bio:

Past: Blade appearance:

Bit beast appearance:

Bit beast name:

Special attack:

TANK U ALL!

Oh, and here is the color-emotion chart!

EMOTION-EYE COLOR

Mad-red

Sad- dark blue

Envious -green

In love- pink

Happy -gold

Fear- lavender

Murderous -dark, dark blood red

Depressed -black

Guilty -silver

**Okies, now I will start chapter one after I chose your Ocs! Tank you!**


	2. ELLO AGAIN!

Me: boo!

Tyson:NO!SHES BACK!

Me:duh im back…! He he.

Kai: no…way…

Me: bwah ha ha! I shall pair up lots of people…including kai!

Kai:how did I know u were gonna say that?

Me: innocent face I dunoo-oo.

Kai:……….

Hilary:(screeches)ON WITH IT!.

Me: Okies, some one asked me to do a Hilary and Tyson pairing…but…I hate Hilary (look above…see why?). puts hands in front of face defensively sorry sorry!

Hilary: WHAT!

Tyson: YAY! SOME ONE FINALLY UNDERSTNADS ME!

Yes…so…Here are the OCs that I chose…

**Name: Laura**

**Age:14**

**Appearance:Red hair a short red skirt and a black tube top eyes are Happy -gold**

**Race: human/demon**

**Bio:Very hyper (Just like MAX) and a very good fighter**

**Past: none**

**Blade appearance: Bright Blue**

**Bit beast appearance A Serpent's tale and very stealthy**

**Bit beast name: Laianith**

**Special attack: Invibel and Pounder thrust**

Dis is by LoveStories

Me:I like this one! I shall pair her up with…well; LoveStories…please E-mail me and tell me who u wants your OC to be paired with! TANK YOU!

Kai: please…er…lovestories…don't ask to be paired with me.

Ray: I volunteer!

Me: NO RAY!MY CHARRIE IS GONNA BE WITH YOU!

Ray: 0O gulp o-k-kay…

Me:good.

Kenny:………

Me:oh yes, some one need to be with poor Kenny!

Kenny:blushes

Me: D

Tala: um…yes…now put the other two u chose.

Me: OH YA! Me forgot!

Tala: idiot…

**Name: Azalia Rika Ridgeclaw**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: elecrtic blue hair down to her bottom of her back with 5 bangs as a fringe. Cold brown eyes that can go to silver when in a depressive state, blood red when in full rage. Pale skinned with one clean red slash down her right eye leaving her parshly sighted then she should be. Wears white baggy trousers with black flame marks at the bottom, a black belt and dark blue union jack boots. A purple t-shirt which shows most of her stomach and black and white arm warmers. Usually her black dragon tail pokes out from time to time, being her 'belt' in fact. Has black, bat-like but in fact dragon wings with two red spikes on the top of wings.**

**Race: drayconian (my own) half human, half dragon OR half komodo dragon.**

**Bio: a cold person in general. She has a hatred for most people due to discrimaination as she's half russian, quater english and quater japanese. She can be nice, but usually if there's a good enough reason. She used to be a good person, taht was until her brother and other relations satrted hurting her in nasty ways. Couldn't take stress so took the easy way out. Runs from her problems usually, unless she knows she can face them. tends to be impulsive. Was over protective and quiet, still is quiet and keeps some of her traits...just msyterious to be honest.**

**Past: commited suicide from the abuse and torture, then thrown out to sea by her brother in a metal box. In fact it was her parents which ordered her brother and sister to hurt her, as both were killed after.**

**Blade appearance: three red hydra heads around a black blade, little bits of metal poking out the sides of the heads. Combination type.**

**Bit beast appearance: ice blue hydra with 3 heads. Each head is sleek and dragon-like, red slash marks on each head with piercing red eyes and spines down her necks. Metal collars hold each head in place, as does metal bands around her mouths, which break when she releases her Ice Annihilation move (three beams merged into one, destructive beam). A large metal plate over her stoamch, two ice and metal scythes insraed of arms help support her as do large and wide feel as well as her long tail with 4 spikes at the end.**

**Bit beast name: Fumera Draycarla (Fumera for short)**

**Special attack: Ice sickle (attacks with scythes using ice power), Metal plate defence (uses her metal body as defence to reflect some or most attacks), Ice Annihilation (giant ice beams form in each mouth, Fumera's most powerful attack she can use constantly. All beams meet and freeze the opponent or destroy them completely), Hell's Blizzard (one use per ever 20 battles, uber power exhausting move though. Ground opens as a blizzard attacks violently the other blade, will not stop until complete destruction has been cuased, always hits).**

By Giga-Dragoness

Me; I REALLY like this one! grins sheepishly and…and…e-mail ma if u wann abe wit kai. I shall torture him

Kai:NOOOOOOOwait.i can kick ur ass.

Me:…..um….no u cant?

Kai:………..

Me:any who, unudder one.

Hilary:WTF WOMAN? ANUDDER ONE? LIKE A COW UDDER?

Me; yuppers. ; 3

**Name: Ribbon**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Ribbon has long sleek black hair that is in a bun at the top. It looks messy and redone many times. Below it though, her hair continues down to her waist, separated into three parts and twisted into shape. She wears tight, red-brown leather trousers, with a long-sleeved, green top to go with it. Over her top is a black leather jacket, and her motorbike bag is never too far away. Ribbon has a Chineas symbol on the base of her neck, supposedly meaning 'Spiritual Fighter'.**

**Race: Human/demon**

**Bio: Ribbon is very mysterious. It seems that the only thing that can hurt her bright and optimistic demeanour is her past. But, in fact, if her demeanour and attitude is broken away, which is amazingly easy to do, considering the show she puts on, she becomes scared, uneasy and rash. Her emotions are usually under control, but once Ribbon looses that control, all hell can break loose. She is a valuable ally, and will defend her friends and family (though her friends are her family, really,) fiercely.**

**Past: She died at the age of five, when her drunken father hit her on the back of the neck with an empty beer bottle. When she was revived, her DNA was mixed with a wolfs, and the scar where the bottle hit was left as a birthmark. Under her hair, she has small wolfish ears, but that is all. They have black fur on them.**

**Blade Appearance: Black with bright sliver vines stretching all around it. Silver attack ring.**

**Bitbeast Appearance: Huge grey wolf (element: light/dark)**

**Bitbeast Name: Storm Howler**

**Special Attack: Midnight Scream/Blinding Terror/Hells Sunshine**

**Bitbeast Appearance in Bitchip: Grey wolf, with a background split in two: on one side, a night scene with a tree and lightening bolt; the other, a sunny tree and creeping shadow towards the dark side.**

This is by naioka1992

Me: another one I love! Pleez, also you pleez e-mail me and tell ma who u wanna be with! Tanks! And dat was the last one. Thank u all, I loved all ur Ocs. Now, next chappie will be up soon! Yay!(after, of course, yall((ya know who I mean…)) e-mail me and tell me who u wann be paired with) BUT no no one gets Ray. Hes with tyro.

Tyro: NOOOOOOOO

Ray: (gasps dramatically as if hurt)

Tyro:….eh heh…I didn't see u there.

Ray:…….

_Kk, bye then!_


	3. Chapter one

**KEY**

_Blah blah_telepathic talking

**_Blah blah blah_**thinking to themselves

_blah blah_bit beast talking

blah blah "human" talking to bit beast

**(A/N:blah blah**)author note

_Does the darkness beg to be let free?_

_Does it thrive to be put into action?_

_Does it lust for as the season?_

_Can you handle the demon of Satan?_

_Or…just let it all go?_

_Let the task be fulfilled…_

_And leave it all behind?_

_We shall see…_

**-Miss-all-that-and-more**

_ONE (Tyros POV)_

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

"Ribbon! Stop messing around with the beepers!"

"Sorry!"

It was sunny today. I suppose not too sunny, though. Outside consisted of hills and mountains, trees and friends and family playing in the park.

We didn't belong.

"Master said the mission begins today, and the beepers are essential! I repeat, E.S.S.E.N.T.I.A.L!"

"Oh poo for you, then!"

I rolled my eyes as my two friends, allies, and comrades fought. This was a routine, I suppose. Ribbon and Azalia fight, and bicker about god knows what-then I start fighting, and then one of us stops the fight. It varies on who sleeps better, although…I don't care too much for sleep, so I am usually the last one to stop fighting. Actually, I'm surprised they were the ones who started the fight. Usually I'm the one.

"You two, just shut it! The plane to Russia leaves…in ten minutes!" I snapped.

"TEN MINUTES? OH CRAP!"

The bags were already packed, and we all had to get there…and FAST.

"Let's go then!" Azalia said, exasperated.

I huffed, and we all headed out the door.

Let me explain, you seem confused. You see, as you all know already, the three of us died, and were brought back mixed with an animal…Me with a bat, Ribbon with a wolf, and Azalia…well, we don't really know. She never told us, but I guessed something along the lines of a dragon of some kind. Ribbon always said that dragons are not real, so she couldn't be. I always say probably a komodo or crocodile. I know what you must be thinking, I don't even know my own friend's animal. BUT HEY! She is the most mysterious and secretive of all of us. Any who, back to what the mission is about.

Out master told us that our mission was simple: Seduce the blade breakers…then kill them. I always thought how 'seduce' was an odd word to use. Like, get them to trust us…but it sounded like get them to love us. Odd, am I right or am I right? I also wondered why a famous group of bladders? But, I never ask or question my mission…I just follow. We don't have any leader of our group, but we consider Azalia as the one who bosses us around, give us orders…train our abilities. So we see her as the leader. Today was a Saturday, and as I said earlier, the plane leaves in ten.

We all rushed to the cab, feeling like crap. Or…was it just me? I think it was all of us. I gagged at the stench of old people.

_This seat smells guys!_ I thought to the others.

Oh, did I mention all three of us can talk telepathically. Huh, guess I didn't…

_Oh shut up Tyro! Just deal with it! You're nose is too sensitive!_ Azalia snapped to my mind.

_I got to agree with Azalia here, Tye._ Ribbon thought to me, I could feel her smirk.

Tye was what ribbon loved to call me since she knew I hated people calling me that. IT'S TYRO PEOPLE! T.Y.R.O!

_It is TYRO, Ribbon!_

_HE HE! Uh huh, TYE._

I ignore her as we neared the air port. I smirked as the cab dropped us off.

"How much time now?" I asked Azalia, turning to her.

"We have exactly…five minutes."

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, running super speed to our flight.

"KYAAA AAAH! TYRO! WAIT FOR US!" Ribbon screamed her and Azalia running after me.

"Flight number 33 to Russia, please board the plane. I repeat, please all board the plane."

"We heard you, woman!" I mumbled as the three of us ran to the lady.

She had blonde hair in a neat bun, and blue eyes, wearing a fake smile on her face. While we were stuck with our baggy clothes, and freaky eyes, hair and 'extra puberty; as I like to call it.

I wore my casual clothes, a black tight Tank top with a pair of faded blue jeans, and a leather jacket hanging of my shoulders. My long baby blue hair was tied with a black ribbon in a neat French braid. My wings and Azalia's were hidden. See, all we needed to do was pt pressure on them and they went in…so we put 'band aids' on them, and they were not visible. Our other 'puberty spots' were hidden.

Azalia wore her casual out fit also. She wore her white baggy trousers with black flame marks at the bottom, a black belt and dark blue union jack boots. A purple t-shirt which shows most of her stomach and black and white arm warmers, which she always wore. Her tail was once again tied around her waist like a belt. She had her electric blue hair put in a low ponytail.

Ribbon wore her casual tight, red-brown leather trousers, with a long-sleeved, green top to go with it. Over her top is a black leather jacket, and her motorbike bag was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was in the same style, which was long sleek black hair that is in a bun at the top. It looks messy and redone many times. Below it though, her hair continues down to her waist, separated into three parts and twisted into shape.

Compared to the fake attendant, the three were hot looking hobos or something. They gave her their ticket, and walked down the 'hall' as I like to call it. We boarded our row, row 15.

"I call window seat!" Ribbon chirped.

I rolled my eyes and let hr have the window seat. I was in the middle, and Azalia was at the end.

"Where are we going to meet Laura again?" Ribbon asked me. I shrugged, but Azalia said,

"In Russia, she left early to see her grand parents there, remember?"

Ribbon blinked.

"Oh yeah!"

Laura was the 'too much icing on the cake.' She was probably the most hyper, happy one of them all.

Laura had her red hair and golden eyes, which was the most 'normal looking' of them all. She usually wore a red mini skirt and a nice tube top, a very simple out fit.

"So we meet her at the air port is Russia?" Ribbon suddenly asked.

"Yes." I answered her.

She nodded, and pulled out her silver I-pod. The ride was long, but we all slept practically the whole time.

"Now landing in Russia, please fates your seat belts and thank you for flying on American West airlines." **(A/N: Yes, I flew on that place. IT SMELLED ICKY!)**

I sighed, and I and the others unbuckled as the plane landed. We got off, pulling our huge bags with us. I prepared myself as we got off, and into the place where Laura and the Blade Breakers would meet them.

See, since Laura left earlier, she decided to befriend the, earlier, and are living in their hotel place in Russia with them at the time. We all sighed at the same time as we saw Laura's gold eyes glitter with pure happinesss as she saw us.

"GIRRRRRLS!" She squealed, tackling-oh, joy0me to the ground. I groaned, and pushed her off as she said,

"Ohmigodicantbeleiveyourhereihavemissedyousomuchyouhavegttomeettheguystheyaresohotandawesomeandstuffomigomygod!"

I growled at Ribbon, who was laughing her head off, while Azalia watched me with amusement.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" She waved at a group of boys. They walked over, and I raised an eyebrow at a neko-jin, Ray. I scanned him.

_**Hhhmmm…hes hot.**_

_Hah hah. Seem that my mistress has developed a small crush on the murder target, hm?_

Oh shut up!

I watched as the other also had an eye for a guy. **(A/N: HEY! That rhymes! LOL!)**

**Ray's POV**

I sighed as Laura tackled a girl to the ground.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" She waved at us.

I and the others came over, and I swear my heart froze for a second. There was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She raise an eyebrow at me, and seemed to scan me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, and gulped a small lump in my throat.

"Hey…W-welcome to Russia." I said to the girls.

I saw that Tyson and Ribbon were staring at each other in interest, and Kai and that Azalia girl were glaring at each other. They were silently 'bonding' I assume.

"Ah, come on…we will take you to the hotel." I said.

"Oh, and let me introduce you before we go!" Laura said happily.

I smiled and nodded shrugging as if to say whatever.

"This is Tyro, Ribbon, and Azalia!"

Tyro waved, Ribbon grinned, and Azalia didn't even flinch.

"And girls, this is Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Kai!"

I waved, and Kenny blushed, Kai didn't flinch either, Tyson babbled, Max jumped up, shouting hello very loudly.

**Back To Tyro's POV**

I grinned after we were introduced and such.

"Ready to go?" Tyson asked us.

"Yesssss! NAP TIME SOON!" Laura said, giggling.

I cocked an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Okay, let's ditch this stinking joint." I said smoothly.

"Okay. LET'S HIT THE ROAD!"

**To be continued…**

**Preview for chapter two**

I didn't look into Tyson's eyes as I stared at the ground as if there was actually something interesting about it. I bit my bottom lip, thinking hard about what had just happened. Tyson had just…asked a question. And what do I do? I blow up at him! I slowly looked up, shame on my face.

"Tyson…" I started my voice a wobbly.

"Ribbon." He simply said.

I bit my bottom lip again, knowing that he had just said to shut up. I looked at my shoes, and stared at the laces.

"I didn't mean any thing…" I murmured under m breath.

He didn't say anything, just staring at my lowered head.

**Until next time!**

**PS: **_Pleez review, and NO flames pleez!_


	4. Chapter two

**KEY**

_Blah blah_telepathic talking

**_Blah blah blah_**thinking to themselves

_/blah blah/_bit beast talking

/blah blah/ "human" talking to bit beast

**(A/N:blah blah**)author note

_You feel my heart beating like thunder?_

_Hold me through the dark night…_

_Sing to me a lullaby,_

_And sleep tight tonight,_

_Don't you see my shattered heart?_

_Beating like wild fire?_

_Well, I can't seem to see you,_

_Through the dark night…_

**-Miss-all-that-and-more**

_**LAST TIME…**_

"_Okay, let's ditch this stinking joint." I said smoothly._

"_Okay. LET'S HIT THE ROAD!"_

_TWO (Ribbon's POV)_

The hotel was HUGE, I am saying HUGE! I looked at Tyro and then at Azalia. We went to the room, which was on the fourth story. I stepped into the room. My jaw fell to the ground.

The room was HUGE! It had three queen sized beds, and silk curtains. The walls were a blue color, and had two big windows. There were two computers and a huge big screen T.V.

"Wow!" I gasped.

I plopped down onto the bed, well one of the huge beds. Azalia, Laura, Tyro and the boys went somewhere, god knows where, but I stayed behind as well as Tyson.

"So…" He started.

"So."

Silence.

"So…why did you some to Russia? Do you…have a family?' He asked.

"………….."

" Well…? Did they…dies or…some thing?"

Not smart, Tyson. The…(lighting flashes behind me)past.

"NO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! Don't be so nosy you idiot!"

I slapped my hand to my mouth. AAH!

Woops!

His face was blank.

I felt like an idiot. Why must I always snap like that? Why…

I didn't look into Tyson's eyes as I stared at the ground as if there was actually something interesting about it. I bit my bottom lip, thinking hard about what had just happened. Tyson had just…asked a question. And what do I do? I blow up at him! I slowly looked up, shame on my face.

"Tyson…" I started my voice wobbly.

"Ribbon." He simply said.

I bit my bottom lip again, knowing that he had just said to shut up. I looked at my shoes, and stared at the laces.

"I didn't mean any thing…" I murmured under my breath.

He didn't say anything, just staring at my lowered head.

"I really didn't! I…I'm sorry." I whispered dully.

He was silent, and then sighed.

"I maybe an idiot…but you don't have to point it out."

I giggled escaped my lips. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. The smile was sad, a sad smile. I did that some times…when ever my past is brought up…I just…snap. The room was silent.

"I better go…the others may be worried-"

"NOPE! WE ARENT LOEVRS, YOU!" Laura sang as she and the others came in.

"That…was fast…" I said blankly.

She giggled like a school girl.

"YUP! "

I grinned, and Tyro handed me something. I blinked, and took it. It was a book…or was it a diary?

"Read it." She whispered in my ear as the others went to their room. The boys, I mean. It was now me, Laura, Tyro and Azalia.

"Read it." She repeated.

I hesitated, but opened the book…and read.

"_Yo. My name is Serenity. People always say that it is a weird name. And it is. I know. But people, well actually my close friends do, they call me cherry. Because first of all: I love cherries. And I smell like cherry blossoms. I know it's weird, and it is not shampoo. Anyways, let's go to me at my house. More like palace, momma makes a lot of money. But, weird as it is, I don't know her job. Yeah, seriously weird. So there I am, right. I just woke up and was brushing my hair. I was dressed of course, in a pair of blue jeans and a blue tank top with a black hoodie over it…not that it mattered. My long black hair flowed over my shoulders. And my crimson eyes shone in the long mirror. I ran downstairs and out the front door. I don't eat breakfast on weekdays, because I am always late. I ran like a cheetah down the sidewalk. I didn't pay attention to anything or any one around me. I stopped running when I bumped into a tall man. I fell down on my butt as I groaned, rubbing my head. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" A polite voice asked. I looked up, and saw a boy looking down on me. He seemed to be my age. He had black hair and blue eyes. I nodded and stood up._

"_Yeah, I am okay. I'm…clumsy, that's all."_

_He laughed, and had a smile on his face. _

"_Me to. Well…best be going."  
I nodded and smiled, waving small. He walked away and I sighed. Oh! LATE!_

"_Nooo-ooo-oooo!" I groaned as I ran off again._

_I stopped when I came up to a tall, tall school building. The bell obviously hasn't rung yet since people still were walking in and even out. I ran happily in the building. Okay, not exactly happy, but hey. Any who, I walked into the school and started to first period. The hall had blue rows of lockers on each side, high up. The long hall seemed to never end… Gosh, I'm paranoid. First period is writing class. So I went off to Mr. Ballard's class. He is a nice man, but has some serious issues. I put in my combo at my locker. Today was my first day, and I already memorized my locker number, combination, my schedule and each of the teachers. I was totally prepared. I put my backpack in and held onto my binders. I slowly walked forward. I knew his classroom was room 123. Hmn, how convenient. I opened the door slowly and stepped in. my cheeks flushed pink as I felt all attention turned to me._

"_Ah, you must be Samantha. Come on in now. Ahem welcome to my humble aboard."_

_I laughed stupidly._

"_Um…aboard?"_

_He smiled as he said,_

"_Sit over next to Ronald." He pointed to a boy in the back row._

"_It's RON." He growled._

_He had brown short hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket with baggy dark jeans. He wore earphones and his eyes were closed, and had an obvious expression of annoyance. I nodded as I walked up to him, my world famous-innocent smile on. He didn't budge, but I still sat next to him. Throughout the class, as the teacher blabbed about whatever, I was daydreaming. About the weird dreams I have been having lately. Actually, I have been feeling like the dream was going to happen soon…No. Ridiculous. Since I was in the back. And the teacher couldn't see me, I lied my head down and closed my eyes. The teacher's voice faded as I drifted off into a deep, deep slumber."_

I stopped reading, and looked at Tyro, puzzled.

"I don't get it…is this a book?"

Tyro nodded.

"Look at the author…"

I looked, and my mouth fell open.

"**Serenity-**_ written by Samantha Honda"_

My…sister from when I was alive!

"When…uh…" Tears of joy were in my eyes, I smiled.

"Thanks, Tyro." I said slowly. She nodded a non-caring look on her face.

But…I knew she cared.

I put the book with the other books, and flopped on to my bed.

The radio turned on, and I turned my head to see it was Tyro who turned it on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Laura squealed.

"We all do." Tyro said flatly.

I couldn't help it, Laura and I started to sing along with it.

**ME: **_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
_  
**LAURA: **_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

**ME AND LAURA: **_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do  
_  
**ME:**_ Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do  
_  
**LAURA:** _Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
_  
**ME AND LAURA**: _Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you _

**ME:** _Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
_  
**ME AND LAURA**: _Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you  
_  
**LAUARA**:_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late  
_  
**ME AND LAURA:** _Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you  
_

Tyro jumped in, and sang the last verse.

**TYRO:** _Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

We all finished and grinned widely.

"WOOOOO! WE SHOULD BE FAMOUS!" Laura screamed.

"Um...no. You all suck." Azalia said sarcastically.

"Oh you're just _jealous_, miss I-think-I'm-so-cool-cuz-i-act-all-emo-and-like-im-all-suicidal-and-crap!" Laura said in one breath.

"Um…actually, that's more like TYE!" I screamed.

"IT'S NOT TYE YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

"…………..Um……..wow, what does incompetent mean?" Laura asked.

"….You are such an idiot." Azalia said, rolling her eyes.

"I do try." Laura said, bowing.

I smirked.

My friends. As weird as they are, as annoying as they are, they are my friends.

"Well, lets get the boys!" Laura said evilly.

"Why?" I gulped.

"TRUTH OR DARE! They said yes. It took FOREVER to convince Kai! But yes!" Laura said happily.

"Oh…okay."

But…I was not okay. What if they made me kiss some one? Or…or something? I gulped again as the boys walked in on cue.

"ME FIRST!" Laura chirped loudly.

"…_hhhmm_…..Tyro! Truth or dare?"

Tyro blinked.

"Um…dare?"

Laura grinned evilly, and snickered like mad.

"I dare you to…" She scanned the room, and her evil gaze landed on poor Ray.**(A/N: (evil grin))**

"I dare you to…kiss Ray!"

Tyro blushed like mad as well as Ray. She crawled to him, and pecked his cheek quickly, and pulled way, both red as a tomato.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Laura laughed evilly.

I rolled my eyes, and ignored their useless babbles.

Well, this is going to be a long visit in Russia…

_Very_ long.

"Ribbon, truth or dare…"

**To be continued…**

**Preview for chapter three**

I felt like dying right then and there from embarrassment. Max blinked, blushing.

_**Was…this too 'exposing'? I mean…bikinis are sooo kawaii! But…eh…**_

I blinked back also. Then, I tackled him from behind, sending him tumbling into the pool with me.

**Until next time!**

**PS: **_Pleez review, and NO flames pleez!_

**Me:** and I know this was a crappy chappy.

**Max:**THAT RHYMED!

**Laura**:YAY!

**Me**:…..eh heh. Yesssss.(sweat drop)

**Tyro**:………..u all suck. Burn in hell.

**Me**: tsk, tsk. Be nice or they wont review and will flame!

**Azalia:** ho ho ho. I side with Tyro.

**Ribbon:**…..eh…..(jumps into a random pool) WEEEEE

**All:** -.-6

**Me:** yes…so…before I bid you farewell, read **below** and then u may leave!

**BELOW:**

I am thinking of maybe adding another charrie, only it's a guy and he is after tyro and gang. He should be with Tala and crap!YAY TALA AND CRAP!

Yes?

No?

Good idea?

Bad idea?

LETS ME KNOW!

And pleez send me a male OC if u think **_'hell ya!_**' so ya!

----------

(>'')>-------------------> TTFN!


End file.
